1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, particularly, to a heat dissipation device capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated by a heat-generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate great amounts of heat during normal operation thereof. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can deteriorate an operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated computer. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of these electronic components. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat conducting base and a plurality of parallel fins protruding from a top surface of the base. A bottom surface of the base of the heat dissipation device contacts with a CPU mounted on a top surface of a printed circuit board. That is, the heat dissipation device is disposed at a top side of the printed circuit board. Therefore, the heat dissipation device dissipates heat generated by the CPU only from the top side of the printed circuit board, and therefore has a low heat dissipation efficiency. In addition, a bottom side space of the printed circuit board cannot be effectively used.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device capable of efficiently dissipating heat thereby to overcome the described limitations.